1. Field
This application relates to games and puzzles of spatial logic that involve moving game objects within or through an apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Within the field of games and puzzles there exist games and puzzles that require the application of spatial logic in the manipulation of apparatus pieces or parts. These may or may not be linked via mechanisms to achieve a desired result or determine specific information about the apparatus. There are also games and puzzles that utilize gravity in conjunction with parts and mechanisms to allow for the movement of game objects through the game.
Puzzles and games that involve spatial logic are well known. Puzzles comprised of tiles secured in a base so that the tiles can be maneuvered in two dimensions around one another until a particular pattern is achieved are common. Puzzles where pieces are mechanically secured to one another so that they can be maneuvered in three dimensions until a particular pattern is achieved are well known under the name Rubik's Cube. The challenge in these puzzles is to determine the sequence of moves to achieve the desired result. Once the player has determined the necessary sequence or family of sequences the challenge is mastered.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,731 (1970), MUNCEY, discloses a puzzle maze where the player moves a ball through a maze located under a clear cover that can be reconfigured. U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,825 (2003), FRANCIS, discloses a spatial game toy where pieces are mechanically secured to one another. These pieces then may be maneuvered in three dimensions to change the alignment of holes in the pieces to create a dynamic maze for an object inserted into the game toy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,198 (1992), COOK, discloses a mechanical game device that requires spatial logic. The device has removable parts that can be inserted into the device in various patterns to create different internal pathways for balls to be inserted into the device. The player is then to determine the specific internal pathways created based on how the balls exit the device despite not being able to see the pathways. These puzzles add either the ability to create multiple versions of the same puzzle or a new dimension or factor in the puzzle. These new factors increase the challenge. The basic challenge is of the same type as those in the previous paragraph.
Puzzles and games that involve the use of gravity and mechanisms to manipulate the path of a game object are well known. These games or puzzles utilize either, or both, skill and strategy. A common game of skill in this realm is marketed under the name “Labyrinth” by Brio. Labyrinth requires the player to tilt a tray containing a maze defined by walls within the tray and random holes through the tray so that a ball travels through the maze without falling into the holes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,770 (1963), YOUNG, discloses a puzzle game of skill where the player manipulates an assembly so that a ball travels through a three dimensional maze. In the 1960's Milton Bradley marketed a skill puzzle game under the name of Tilt'n Roll that combined a three dimensional maze with holes to be avoided. U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,577 (1985), RANDLEMAN, discloses a maze game device where a game object is moved through a three-dimensional maze by orienting the game housing and depressing external buttons protruding from the game housing. These puzzle and games introduce varying combinations of skill and strategy. Despite these varying levels the player can master the game or puzzle.
In the 1950's Shaper marketed a spatial logic game under the name of Stadium Checkers where players moved marbles down into a bowl shaped game apparatus where the internal surface is comprised of concentric rings. The surfaces of these rings were formed with features that the marbles could roll into and from. Players would then rotate the rings causing the marbles to move down through the rings. The goal of each player was to cause his or her marbles, as identified by color, to move from the top level of the game apparatus to a specific location at the bottom center of the game apparatus, before the other players accomplished the same task. U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,292 (1996), Mileti, discloses a device consisting of a stack of alternately rotatable and stationary discs. The discs have passageways through which players can move their game object down and through the device in a race to the bottom. These games introduce the additional challenge of opposing players. This challenge is played in a relatively simple apparatus. In these apparatus the possible sequence of moves can be mastered by experienced players well enough to allow them to win based on the advantage of the first move.